


And You Thought You Were Bad at Flirting

by Loser_Weeb_Writes



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Author doesn't know what they're doing, Author hasn't played DAI in a long time, Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Jay is not good at flirting, Like really awkward., M/M, Possibly more to come?, Work In Progress, and a mention of panties, i dunno, i think, if you're not okay with that stuff, like a lot of fluff, maybe a little OOC-ish, not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loser_Weeb_Writes/pseuds/Loser_Weeb_Writes
Summary: Fluffy oneshot?Maybe.





	

The assassin watched the mage from across the rotunda, as he had since the first day, his dark eyes sliding over the Mage’s slim frame. The planes of his chest were sculpted to perfection, his hair styled with expensive product only found occasionally in Tevinter, his stone-grey eyes no longer on the pages of his book, the way his ass looked as he strode towards the assassin.  
  
_‘Wait, crap! He’s heading here! Look at something else. The pretty boy must not know how gay you are!’_ Jay scrambled to find something else to focus on, his gaze finally settling back at Dorian, whom now was just beside the assassin. _‘Shoot. Abort! Abort!’_  
  
“Do you mind not staring at me from across the room? I find it awfully distracting”  
  
“Oh! Uh... Yeah, sorry. I got lost in thought…-” Jay trailed off with a long shrug to try and make himself much smaller than he really was. There was a light laugh, causing Jay to blush.  
  
“About my arse?” Dorian prodded with a killer smirk.  
  
Jay choked on his own breath, his voice cracking as he spoke,“What?! No No No. I was just thinking-”  
  
“I’m teasing” Dorian chuckled, shaking his head.  
  
“Oh.” _‘Andraste, why must this man be so attractive?’_  
  
“Dorian Pavus, at your service. I do not believe we’ve properly met.” The man said, offering a hand, and suddenly Jay’s throat was dry, “No need to be afraid, I’m not going to turn you into a frog or some other nonsense.”  
  
“Jason Wilhelm. Jay for short,” Jay responded, shaking the man’s hand. _‘So soft’_ , “ ‘nd It’s not that I’m afraid, I’ve seen enough blood magic during my time in Tevinter, it’s just you are a tall glass of water, and I am very thirsty… ,”  
  
Both men took their time to process what Jay had said. Jay pulled his hand to his face. His face was red. Solas had snorted downstairs, and he heard Leliana roaring with laughter above. Even the tranquil that stood feet away cracked a sympathetic smile. “What?”  
  
“I am so sorry. I’m just going to go now. Then probably throw myself off of a cliff.” Jay mumbled, defeated. He spun on his heels and began to walk to his quarters... ‘I’ve killed hundreds of people, seduced many women to their doom, but when it comes to talking to my crush, I am about as useful as a gnat. Perfect,’  
  
“ ‘If you were a potato, you’d be a hot potato.’ I believe it goes.”  
  
There were several odd some gasps, including from Jay as he turns around.  
  
“Holy Andraste, I cannot believe that worked.” Jay murmured with wide eyes  
  
“It’s not a panty-dropper, but it was adorable. In some small sense, I suppose.” Dorian admitted with slight color across his cheeks.  
  
“Oh. Well. Um.. was not expecting that. Uh…,” Jay admitted warily, not meeting eyes with Dorian as his blush consumed him.  
  
“How does dinner sound?” Dorian chuckled.  
  
“Pretty good,” Jay said, fidgeting.  
  
“Seven?” Dorian asked with a brow cocked and a playful smirk upon his lips.  
  
“Seven,” Jay nodded before watching Dorian walked off.


End file.
